What's your name precious?
by Swanqueenbeta1996
Summary: What happens when Cora casts a new curse in storybrooke and turns back time so she can be with Regina and start anew to try and make things better for them, but what will happen when a little girl comes walking down main street lost and afraid could this be the savior? Also Regina is 18 here and snow is still old not young, and Regina knows about the curse
1. New curse

FLASHBACK  
"Mother what are you doing? " "I'm giving us a chance we never had! " "Mother please you don't have to do this." "Yes I do it's what's best for us and I love you. "  
Present day  
Good morning Regina nice day wouldn't you think? What would you like for breakfast? "I guess and some eggs would be nice" of course anything for you. Why don't you get dressed into your nice blue dress! "But mother.. " "Regina stop get dressed now or else there will be consequences and stop slouching! " "yes mother! "  
"Eat your eggs and then go outside and practice your training with the books. "  
"Okay mother"  
*change of scenery outside the mansion*  
"I hate this I miss hennry I even miss Emma and the worst part is I'm trapped here in Mt mothers shadow like I used to be while shes at the town hall I'm here in this dress which I hate I just want something different. "  
*little girl comes walking down the street no older then 6 Regina spots her and immediately thinks this could be her answer and runs to her but slows down once she notices the fear in the little girls eyes much like her own when she was younger"  
"It's okay I won't hurt you I promise my names Regina whats your name precisous"  
*girl giggles* "My names Emma see * holds up a white and purple blanket that says Emma* and you look like a princess"  
REGINAS THOUGHTS  
This girl can't be the Emma I know can it she's tiny and fragile she looks alot like ms. Swan and has the same blanket I guess I will just have to pry for information and if it is she can break the curse can't she and we can't let mother know about her or her name she will destroy her much like she has done to me and this girl has been through enough  
TBC  
please review this is my first one and let me know if you like it and if I should continue thanks sugeestions would be awesome thank you


	2. Emma

So Emma how old are you? *holds up 5 fingers* so your five do you have a family? No I was in a foster home but then miss. Harrison came and got me because they we're mean to me and to the other kids then I showed up here. *stops and bends down to Emma's level* Emma, what did they do? *shakes head* I'm, not supposed to tell it's a secret. Emma you know you can tell me anything right?! They said if I told nobody would believe me and I'd get in more trouble so I better keep my trap shut! *emma starts shaking and trembling* Emma did they hurt you? * nods head yes* what happened baby girl? Me no tell *sniffles* *Regina notices the tears forming in her eyes and makes a quick move to hug the girl* *emma flinches much like Regina remember she used to she embraces emma into a hug and emma slowly relaxes* emma can I ask you something? *nods head yes* how would you like to come home to my place with me? *Regina smiles a big smile* Yes please I'd love that *emma smiles ear to ear and regina noticed the sparkle in her eyes the look of relief* okay emma can I ask you one more favor I need you to do this for me okay? *look of fear appears on her face for a minute* yes emma we can't use that name around my house you see my mom doesn't like that name at all what if we use a different name and you can choose it? *emma thinks* what about Chloe? I always liked that name. Okay precious Chloe it is. *emma giggles* I like when you call me precious it makes me feel like I'm worth something after all my parents did leave me on the side of the road and all my foster homes said I'm worthless and I don't belong and nobody will ever love me. That's not true precious I love you! *gives emma a huge hug* that's good because I love you too. Now can I ask you a question I know you love that blanket but can we hide it you can see it when my mom leaves for her meetings *emma looks scared* you promise you give it back? I promise even better let's do a pinky promise what's a pinky promise can I see your pinky *emma sticks her hand out* a pinky promise is a promise that can't get broken no matter what and I pinky promise you will get your blanket back okay! Okay. *they do a pinkey promise*  
REGINAS THOUGHTS  
This defintly is miss. Swan she is terrified what could have happened to her at the age of 5 she reminds me so much of myself the scared little girl afraid she's going to get in trouble something has happened to her and I'm going to make it my journey to find out what ever it is nobody deserves this I feel so bad for ms. Swan no wonder why she was always so fragile something happened to her as a child I can't believe I didn't pick up on this sooner I am so stupid I noticed something was wrong but I never thought she would have been put through something like I was I'm sorta glad I get to meet little emma she is amazing I can't believe why anyone would hurr her she is so sweet and lovable even as an adult she was so cute and I loved her did I just admit I have feelings for miss. Swan no I can't it would be wrong on so many levels besides she with the idotic pirate well was ever since the curse I don't know what to think or what to believe anymore


	3. Who's this?

*heading back to the mansion*  
Regina what are you doing wait who's that?  
Mother this is chole Chloe this is Cora my mom. *Cora is looking thoroughly confused here.*  
It's nice to meet you Cora. *Cora smiles a devilish smile*  
Nice to meet you to Chloe do you mind heading inside for a few while I talk to Regina?  
Sure! *Chloe goes inside and plops down on the couch and Regina puts the TV on and pops in frozen that she had on hand because insited she should watch it*  
I'm going to go back out I love you precious *kisses emma*  
Care to explain that darling?  
What do you mean mother!  
Please I can spot your lie from a mile away who is that?! Tell Me Regina now!  
I don't know mother I found her Walking down main street and. * Cora cuts her off and ties her up so she can't move and a devilish smile appears*  
Care to tell me the truth now and how did you manage to get that fithy mud on your dress were you bending down in that dress?!  
Mother please I'm telling the truth her name is chloe  
Strike two darling remember what happenes on strike three or do you need a reminder?!  
Mother please she's lost she was wandering down main street scared and afraid are you positive your curse worked and there's a barrior  
*Cora hits her five time on her face*  
Mother  
I warned you want to lie to me again and insullt me and my magic next time think about it or there will be worse consequences *flicks her wrist and let's her down regina looks at her with hurt as she trys to hold back tears and starts running towards the house*  
Regina deary  
What mother?!  
Are you crying?  
I don't know am I mother you clearly know everything about me so tell me am I?!  
*Cora poofs them into the mayors office which is newly decorated into a torture chamber*  
Mother no please I'm sorry  
Don't tell me what to do and you should have thought about that earlier don't you think you should lie to your mother send disgrace to her and attack her with attitude you will Learn a lesson


	4. Regina's Lesson

Regina tried to stay brave she knew what would be coming it happened before mostly when she was a teenager because she was always disobeying then even though the curse had turned back time and made it freeze she still had all her memories of before the curse *mother's curse had to mess with the time but somehow didn't mess with snows because she's still old and is the maid who cleans the house* she thought to herself and then was brought out of her thoughts as her mother cleared her throat.

Cora looked at regina "regina im going to give you one last chance to right your wrongs and I will go easy on you if you apologize to me and explain the little girl to me" Cora stated and smiled she knew that Regina was protecting that girl but yet she couldn't figure out why

Regina breathed "Im sorry for disobeying you mother and giving you attitude." Cora smiled "that's alright darling is there anything else?" Regina looked at cora "I really don't know who that girl is mother. All I know is she needs help she told me her name was Chloe and that's all I could get out of her for now." Cora looked in reginas eyes she still felt like there was something she wasn't telling her "and is that all?" She asked Regina looked down for a minute and then looked back up "she doesn't have a home and I sorta told her she can stay with me."

Coras eyes widened in shock she used her magic to detain Regina and watched her struggle. She let out a dark laugh. "You'd think after 18 years you'd learn the more you struggle the tighter they get remember that." she said as went to go get something. Regina tried to relax but she couldn't the restraints we're hurting her arms and she was afraid for herself and little emma. Regia finally relaxed and stopped struggling which helped her magical bonds to loosen up a bit. As soon as regina was relaxed her mother appeared holding a whip. One of which was new to her it had a bunch of different strings on it all leather and she could only imagine that it would leave marks and hurt.

Cora came closer and spoke "since you apologized you will only be getting ten hits, then I expect you to go home and get cleaned up along with getting Chloe cleaned up and ready for supper. She is your responsibility, however if she misbehaves in my presence and you don't do anything about it I will punish her" she smiled an evil smile "more like both of you understand" Regina sighed in defeat "yes mother" Cora then magiced the dress off Regina leaving her in her undergarments as she proceeded to hit Regina by the time the tenth blow hit some of her back was cut open by the blows. Cora magiced the clothes back on her and let her go which had Regina fall to the floor on her knees.

Cora didn't bother to help her up as Regina got up Cora talked "have Mary get your old clothes out im sure they will fit chloe." She waved her hand and the room appeared back to normal. "I will be home at 6 I expect Mary to have dinner ready by then and you both ready."br /As Regina was leaving Cora called out "and Regina" Regina turned so she was looking at her "don't even think about telling her everything about this town, because we both know you and I we know everything that has actually happened. I don't wish to loose this because you can't keep your mouth shut to a strange little girl."Cora scoffed in disgust. Regina sighed "yes mother." She replied and headed home.


	5. Regina and Emma bond

Regina ran home as fast as she could. She opened the door abd went to find Mary to let her know of her mother's wishes. She finally found her cleaning the kitchen. "Mary, mother asked me to let you know to have supper ready for 6 and can you bring out my old dresses and all that from when I was younger. You may set them in my room as we have a young guest who will be staying with us for a while."

Mary looked at her "yes will do miss" she said as she walked off to grab reginas old clothes and put then in her room *a new guest here in this town that's werid we don't get anybody new here at* she thought as she took the clothes into reginas room and went back to start preparing dinner*I have three hours to do everything to make the big dinner Cora wants* she thought as she went downstairs she saw regina"it's in your room" Mary said Regina smiled even though she was hurting "thank you" she said and went off to go get Emma as Mary went off to prepare dinner

Regina entered the living room slowly she watched as Emma's eyes were fixed to the TV and she started giggling as Olaf came on screen with Elsa Anna and kristoff. Regina smiled for the first time during this curse she was truely happy. She watched as Emma stood up and Regina slowly made her way behind her and pulled her into a hug "hi im Gina and I like warm hugs from a cute little blonde precious angel" Emma giggled "Gina!" She stated excidetly and turned around "your back!" Regina picked Emma up carefully trying to make sure she didn't hurt herself or Emma. *She's really light for her age* Regina thought "Of course Im back I told you I would" she smiled Emma layed her head on reginas shoulder "yes but usually everybody lies to me I believed you but I thought it was just cause your nice and I liked you"

Regina's heart tugged at Emma's words. *She has been through so much at only the age of five. I can't even imagine how much she has been through so much heartbreak* she thought Regina smiled "I like you too precious, alot and I'm glad I found you" Emma smiled ear to ear "does that mean you'll keep me?" She asked looking down and not at regina. Regina put her hand under Emma's chin so she's looking at her. She saw the hurt in Emma's eyes and realzied why she didn't want to look at her she was afraid of rejection. "Yes your all mine precious." Emma's eyes went widened and and she smiled the biggest Regina had ever seen "Yay!" She said excitedly. Regina smiled knowing she can make someone happy even when she was hurting but being with Emma helped her. Emma made her happy this little girl meant everything to her and she promised herself she wouldn't let anything happen to her. "What do you say we go upstairs and you can choose an outfit you would like to wear to dinner tonight then you can take a bath?" She asked and felt Emma tense up underneath her at the mention of a bath. Regina looked at Emma and saw her biting her lip. "What's wrong precious?" She asked "do do... I have to take a bath? She asked "yes sweetheart you do what if I come into the bath with you would that make you feel better? I need one as well " She questioned while she didn't want Emma to see her cuts and bruises she wanted Emma to feel safe. While emma was still afraid she looked Regina she trusted her "y-yes please" she said Regina smiled "lets go then up to my room to chose something to wear" she smiled and carried her upstairs She sat Emma down on her bed and sat down next to her. Emma looked at the boxs. Regina picked Emma up and placed her on her lap. "What's in the boxs Gina?" She asked eyeing them. Regina looked at the boxes "those were my clothes but they are now yours what do you say we look through the box labeled dresses and we can chose one out for you?" Regina questioned Emma turned her head and looked at regina confusion written all over her face "all these are mine?" She questioned Regina laughed and smiled "yes dear they are all yours now." Emma smiled "I never had this many before. I feel like a princess but your actually the pretty princess" Regina laughed at Emma. *If only you knew* she thought "Thank you Emma but your a princess as well." She said as she touched Emma's nose. Emma giggled as she went pulling dresses out of the boxes. She saw a light blue one much like Regina wore earlier except it had glitter and rhinestones over it. "Can I wear this one Gina?" She asked as she looked at regina with curious eye. Regina looked at Emma, then the dress. *She wants my approval.* "I think that would be a perfect dress for you precious." She said with a smile taking the dress. She hung it up outside the bathroom. She went over and picked Emma up. "Now what do you say about that bath maybe with some bubbles?" She asked. Emma held onto Regina. "O.. okay" she picked a pink robe out of the boxes and she didn't miss Emma's face scrunhing. Regina laughed."Just for now untill I can get you a different robe okay." Emma looked at Regina. "It's okay Gina I don't want to be a promblem I just don't like pink." She said with a smile. Regina looked to emma. "I am not a fan of pink myself I like red more." She said with a smile as she carried Emma to the bathroom. Once they arrived she felt Emma tense up. "What's wrong precious?" She asked as she sat her down on the countertop of the sink. She looked into Emma's eyes and noticed a helpless look. "I... I don't want you to think I'm broken and send me back." Emma said as she looked down. Regina put her hand under Emma chin and pulled her chin up. She looked Emma in the eyes. "I would never give you back precious. I promise you, your mine and I won't let anything happen to you. Why do you think I would?" Emma studies reginas eyes looking for any sign she could be lying. *She's not lying to me there's nothing there.* She thought. "Be.. because of these." She said and took her shirt off. Regina gasped. *She has so many bruises and scars. What did she go through?* Reginas heart was breaking for her. She noticed Emmas ribs. *This emma had gone through unimaginable things. She clearly has gone without food or rarely got food. We are so much alike. I can't help but feel bad for her. This is my fault.* "It's okay I have them to on my back. I would never leave you for something like that. You are still a beautiful princess. It just makes you stronger and shows what a warrior you are." She finished with a smile. She ran the bath water and added some bubbles. They both took a nice relaxing bath. Emma for the first time even seeing reginas cuts and bruises felt safe.


	6. Dinner with Cora

Regina couldnt help but to feel content with emma there. She knew she had to teach emma all the tricks and she only had an hour after they got done. Regina had helped emma put the blue dress on with sparkles that she had chosen out couldnt help but think emma looked adorable. Regina had on a similar dress as she brushed out emmas hair. "Im going to help you out the best I can. Just remember no matter what my mother says dont talk back to her and listen. Also eat slowly, I promise the food wont dissapear." She instructed her remembering how would eat. Regina had ended up putting emma's hair up in a halo as she put a light blue bow in her hair decideing to let her curls show. "Im done now precious. How would you like to go look at it?" She asked her

Emma couldnt help but sigh softly. She had heard most of this alot it was something she was taught about not talking back since she was three. She knew if you even questioned them sometime they would give you back immediatly. "Gina, I know this stuff well the mosts of its. I learned alot. The food dissapearing.. I didnt knows that... That new" She commented "Yays!" She said excitedly as she tooke reginas hand that was offered to her as her little feet hit the floor. They walked over to the full lenth mirror that was in reginas room and emmas eyes lit up in excitement. A huge smile appeared on her face. "I looks like you" She commented as she did a twirl. "Pretty like a princess" She said

Regina couldnt help but wonder what emma meant when she said that the food was new. She wanted to ask questions about what she meant but knew mother would be home soon and she didnt want to push her. So she extened her hand to emma to help her down as they went over to the mirror. She couldnt help but laugh at emma's reaction. "Yes your beautiful. I think we may be missing one thing though." She commented as she went over to the box marked shoes looking for a pair that would fit on emma. She took a pair of flats that were silver as she went over to emma and picked her up. She sat her down on her chair from her vanity. As she placed the shoes on emmas feet. "We will go shopping for shoes in a few days but for now these will work now lets go downstairs we dont want to be late." She said as she picked her back up and went down the stairs and into the dining room.

She sat emma down in a chair and couldnt help but notice how short she was then. It was at that moment Cora walked in. Emma couldnt help but look up at her. She had something about her that emma couldnt quite pinpoint. "Its not nice to stare child." Cora told her. Emma didnt even realizie she was as she immediatly downcasted her head. Cora couldnt help but chuckle a bit. "Regina why dont you go get some pillows for Chloe to sit on since shes much smaller then the table and cant reach it." Regina looked between her mother and chloe. "Im sure Mar..." However regina stopped midsentence as she seen the glare that was casted her way. "Of course mother,I'll be right back chloe" She told her as she walked out of the room and into the living room hoping her mother didnt do anything to emma.

Meanwhilie back in the living room if looks could kill emma most certiantly would be dead. Cora sat next to chloe trying to see if she could get something from her. She still didnt believe her daughters story on chloe. There was no way that it was possible. She had made sure of it in more ways then she could explain. She plastered a smile on her face deciding to try and test this girl. "So chloe regina told me she found you wandering into town with nobody is that right?" Chloe immediatly shot her head up hearing ginas name as she looked at cora. This woman scared her and reminded her of someone but she couldnt pinpoint it. "Mhm" She said. Cora couldnt help but take a deep breath. "Words chloe not just a mhm or a nod of the head understand?" She said in a stern voice. "Yes" She said. Cora couldnt help but smirk seeing the look chloe had on her face it was the look of fear. "So how did you get here? Someone had to drop you off." Chloe bit her lip as she looked down she still didnt know the answer to the question so how was she supposed to answer it when she didnt know. Cora immediatly thought she was going to catch chloe in a lie or something. She put her hand under her chin forcing her to look at her. "Tell me chloe Im waiting." Chloe opened her mouth to say something her eyes watering however in that moment Regina appeared and cora immediatly removed her hand. As she moved to the head of the table pretending nothing happened.

Regina caught a glimpse of cora having her hands on emma and all of a sudden she felt protective of emma. Seeing cora touch her defintley brought back the defiant side of her but she was trying to control it because regina wouldnt have emma pay for her mistakes. She came in she could see that something was wrong with her and decideed to ask her later what happened. She placed the pillows down on her chair. She exteneded her hand to help emma up. Emma smilied glad to see gina back. "gina dont leave me again please" She whispered when she stood up careful not to let anyone else hear. Regina heard her but didnt say anything because she knew cora was watching. "We will talk later precious promise" She mouthed to her as she placed the pillow on the chair as she lifted emma up and sat her down. Regina sat down next to emma where cora was when she left the room.

Mary brought the food out. Which was chicken,fresh green beans, and mashed potatos. The table was already set. Cora took first and then passed it to regina who cut a chicken breast in half and cut it into some bite sized pieces. She placed two small scoops of potatos on the plate and two scoops of green beans. She the placed the plate in front of emma as she took the other half and placed the same amount of potatos and greenbeans on her plate. Regina wasnt one to eat much. She was trying to make sure as her mother so kindly put it that she stayed in shape. They all ate in silence emma eating the majorty of her food not eating it all though leaving a bit on there. Regina finshed her food and looked over to chloe."Are you full Choe?" She asked her. She was about to nod her head but looked at cora and remembered what she said about that. "Yes." She said looking at regina. Regina smiled softly. "Mother may we be excused to get ready for bed?" She asked. Cora looked between them and smiled. "Of course, I'll see you tomorow chloe." She said with a smirk. Regina didnt miss the way emma tensed. She carefully picked her up and they went upstairs.


End file.
